Kiran
Kiran is the protagonist of Fire Emblem Heroes, representing the player and directing their army's strategies. He/she appear in Lawl Beatdown. Playstyle Origin (Video) Kiran is the summoner of the Order of Heroes, who uses the power of the Breidablik to call forth heroes from across the Fire Emblem series. As such, Kiran does not fight on their own, their role is to summon other heroes to fight for them. All of their moves (Normals and Specials) have them summon heroes. Heroes summoned by Kiran hit with great disjoints to keep their opponents at bay or take control of the stage. Be cautious, however, that Kiran themselves is easy to combo and launch when an opponent breaks through their tactics. Be prepared to use their Neutral B often to make up the most of their stage controlling options. Entrance From the Gates of Askr Kiran comes out of a portal. Special Attacks Neutral Special: Summon Kiran uses the Breidablik to shoot out a glowing ball that turns into a hero from the Fire Emblem series. The color of the hero chosen is chosen randomly by default, but you can switch between the different colors using your Up Taunt. Holding down B will make you charge up the move, to summon a rarer and stronger unit to help you. These are all the types of heroes you can summon, divided into both colors (red, blue, green and grey) and rarity (3 stars, 4 stars and 5 stars). * 3 Stars ** Red Heroes: Sword Unit: They attack with quick speeds and multiple swings of their sword. ** Blue Heroes: Lance Unit: They do not move around too much but has considerable disjoints with their lance. ** Green Heroes: Axe Unit: They have the slowest attacks but their axe deals the most amount of damage and knockback. ** Colorless Heroes: Archer: They stand in place and fire their bow twice every few seconds. * 4 Stars ** Red Heroes: Fire Mage: They leave a fire trap similar to PK Fire or Arcfire. ** Blue Heroes: Thunder Mage: They cast a thunder that stuns opponents. ** Green Heroes: Wind Mage: They summon wind, which deals more damage to airborn opponents. ** Colorless Heroes: Dagger Unit: Their attack consists on swinging their dagger, which lowers the opponents' defense for 5 seconds if they are hit by it. * 5 Stars ** Red, Blue and Green Heroes: Armored Unit: Similar to the uncharged versions except with increased damage output and health. Fully colorless heroes simply give you one of the other colors. You can only have 2 heroes in battle, who also despawn after 12 seconds or if they get damaged enough (25% damage for 3 and 4 stars units, 45% for 5 stars units). The heroes summoned of each kind can different characters, although these all act the same and are purely cosmetic changes (something that also applies to the rest of the heroes of the moveset). Side Special: Goad Cavalry Kiran summons a Cavalier, which move constantly on a platform until coming in contact with an opponent, in which case they will stop and attack them, making for a good pressure tool. Cavalry can also move the summoned allies forward once with a shove, allowing you to reposition them. You can charge up the move to summon a ranged cavalry unit, who will replace their move with a ranged magic spell. These spells are the same as the 4 Stars units spells, and vary depending of the color of the summon (unlike the normal Cavaliers who are all the same regardless). Up Special: Flier Formation Kiran gets boosted with the help of a Pegasus Knight. You can use this move up to three times for a higher recovery, with other Knights appearing to help Kiran. You can use your Neutral Air while you're bouncing from knight to knight but other aerials will break the chain. Fliers cannot be killed or attacked, unlike the other units. Down Special: Dazzling Staff Kiran summons a Staff Unit, which can cast a healing spell to heal Kiran, their team mates and summoned units. Healed heroes also get a x1.2 buff in their attacks and defense. The downside is that Staff Units are the easiest to kill in terms of summoned heroes, and there can only be one on stage, with a cooldown time of 10 seconds before you can summon another one after they are killed. Final Smash: Dragon Emblem Kiran summons three Dragon Units at the same time, which turn into dragons and shoot three beams at both sides and upwards. Before they shoot the beams, a Critical Hit quote will show up, which will stop time until its over. The dragons of the Final Smash are different each time but they all act the same. KO Sounds (Kiran has no KO Sounds) Taunts * Up Taunt: *an orb appears over Kiran* (use this one multiple times to swap between Red, Blue, Green and Colorless) * Side Taunt: *Kiran gets surprised as a "!" appears over them* * Down Taunt: *plays with Feh before he flies away* Victory Screens + Failure/Clap * Victory 1: *raises their hands while smiling, with Feh hopping around next to them* * Victory 2: Alfonse: "Above all, the mission!" *Kiran poses alongside Alfonse, Anna and Sharena* * Victory 3: *is sitting on a throne with a goblet and a crown, with Feh sleeping over a pile of orbs* * Losing Pose: *kneeling in pain with a hand on his arm, with Feh next to them looking sad* Moveset Basic Attacks * AAA Combo: ??? * Dash Attack: ??? Tilt Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Smash Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Aerial Attacks * Neutral: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: ??? * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Trivia: Category:Fire Emblem Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Celebrities Category:Stage Control Category:Hero Category:Sorta-Human Category:Adults Category:Mute Category:Magical Category:10's Category:Fictional Nation Category:Unknown Gender Category:April Fool's 2019 Category:Human Category:Video Game Characters